Tokyo Ghoul - Frenchman
by MTMaybeTomorrow
Summary: Licia Johnson, A bureau investigator and her partner, the CCG investigator, Kaolo Madouro, is hunting a ghoul called The White Wolf. the white wolf can help them to defeat their enemy The Frenchman. An SSS-ranked ghoul and leader of Runaway Fire. A choice is to be made. Shall it be friends or family?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In this world we live in is there a sort of people called ghouls. Ghouls taste human food as it was junk but the human is the one they want to live off. Ghouls looks like humans when they don't have their kagune and their eyes don't turn red. Ghouls have different blood. That is why they have a kagune and human doesn't. For a ghouls red cells are much higher than a human's. RC is red cells called. They have a high RC.

Ghouls and humans are enemies. Only few humans can accept a ghoul. I'm not one of them. I am member of a group an organization called CCG in short. It is special trained humans who kill ghouls to protect humanity. I am one of those. Chosen to be rank 3.

 _"Licia? Lily do you even listen to what I'm saying?"_ A deep sexy voice says and I do look up. It is just Kaolo Madouro. A rank 1 investigator on 26. Young. Normal would a rank 1 investigator be around 27 but Kaolo is special. Mostly because they are low on rank 1 investigators but I have heard he did an incredible job hunting a lot of Runaway Fire members down. Runaway Fire is one of the two big ghoul gangs. We have Aogiri Tree who is in District 11 and then we have Runaway Fire there is spread all over the town. It is never to say where they are. I know that Aogiri Tree and Runaway Fire is both enemies but also work together. It comes on what mission it is they have. But both gangs are troublesome for us CCG members.  
 _"Maybe you should talk less about your dead brother and more about our female ghoul there is around. It is unusual many killings she does..."_ I just say without thinking over that Kaolo was two ranks over me. Generally, I never talk to the higher ranked as they are higher up in class than me. I talk to them as we were same level and that's that.

 _"Licia, we have been partners for a year and you still can't talk right to me. But you right. The case..."_ One thing I always has known with Kaolo from first day is he always give up arguing over for girls. His weakness is girls. He is way to kind over for girls. And it has been a problem when we have been fighting against girl ghouls.

 _"I need some papers from 20_ _th_ _Ward. They called and said that our ghoul had been by the area..."  
"Licia, Are you just saying this for see Koutarou?"_ No but also yes. It is my chance for talk more with that guy. A shame I'm only 19. Like it does Koutarou too old for me - if you ask other people than me. Like he is so freaking sexy and his eyes are like perfect, and he is so kind on same time, and he is tall, and I just generally have loved him since I met him on the "school". CCG members take an education and when they pass they become rank 2 immediately. I didn't pass. I just got taken out after beating a ghoul in the middle of the education and so I started on rank 3.  
 _"No. They actually have spotted her there and as rank 3 investigators under you do I need to go and get the papers!"_ I am not lying. I actually need the papers and also… Koutarou I am coming for you!  
 _"I go with you. Mado, Koutarou's leader is a crazy man. It must have been him there saying he have seen our ghoul in district 20. Still her main hunting area is here, so why would she even be in that distrect?"_ Kaolo just shook his head and stand up. This coffee shop does else sell a good coffee - but not as good as the coffee in district 20. Anteiku coffee.  
I stand up and take my new suitcase. My last weapon broke. I could just had watched more out but that stupid a-ranked ghoul broke it.  
Fast and silent I just follow my leader out to the car. Koutarou. I am coming and I'm surely gonna ask this time! I am!

The district I am working in is a bit away from 20th Ward but it's okay. I visit 20th Ward a lot and it is different from 8th Ward. Koutarou is the biggest reason and then the coffee from the coffee shop. Coffee. Ghouls can only taste coffee between everything humans make. It must be horrible to like only be able to survive of humans and coffee. But still… maybe ghouls don't really need humans to survive…  
 _"Licia, what information do you else have about our case?"_ Kaolo asks and I sit straight up instead of looking out of the window.  
 _"She is in an age between 17-20. Quick and seems to have some battle skills. Both against ghouls and us investigators... And they finally came up with a name to her. The white wolf. Because she wears a wolf mask and hoodie but her hair is shiny and light as snow, I don't have more information. After she killed the last two investigators is this a hard job for us. She is only though an A-rated ghoul because we couldn't confirm how the battle had stood on..."_ I tell. A rank 1 and a Rank 2 investigator got killed by her. For me would I see her more dangerous but she is also helping us investigators with killing ghouls… _  
"The white wolf? A-rated... Well it could have been worse! My first was worse,"_ Kaolo has several times talked about his first ghoul was worse when he was a rank 2 investigator and was under a guy called Juman.  
 _"What is the story about your first ghoul, Kaolo?"_ I asked just for doing him happy.  
 _"It was an SSS-rated ghoul called the Frenchman. As the names says he was from France but he was very dangerous. Very. Me and Juman thought against him but we couldn't even get a single scratch through. This guy was just as dangerous as the owl but I was brave and strong and I survived that attack!"_ Kaolo seems proud but I know he is sad. He lost friends that day. I know from others he lost a lot of partners that day... Including his big brother. Time flies with him telling every single detail. Every single detail about his brother attacking, and everyone else.

Kaolo stops the car and we are in front of the 20th Ward's [CCG] building. Mr. Mado and Koutarou are on their way out of the building. I rush out of the car as I see Koutarou and nearly fall but I do fast rescue myself from falling and looks up at Koutarou with a smile. Act good. Act great. You can do it Licia!  
 _"Eh, Johnson are you okay?"_ It is Koutarou. He is always worrying for other people even though they not his great friends. I love his kindness.  
 _"I'm okay Koutarou. Please just call me Licia like everybody else. Johnson sound so manly and I really don't like it!"_ I say a bit nervous. Here I stand. Go on Licia. Ask him! You can do it!  
 _"Oh, Koutarou I wondered if you would like to go and eat with me tonight?"_ I ask with nearly tears in my eyes. I am crying inside my head in fear for a no. _  
"I'm sorry Licia. I can't tonight. We are after a young ghoul,"_ I look down and then walk past him while my tears are dropping down on the ground. He is always doing something when I try to ask him for do something with me. Paperwork, ghoul hunt, ghoul catch... Always something with the crazy Mr. Mado. Just Mr. mado was dead, then I might could have some time for once with Koutarou. I wish for it.  
Kaolo stands and looks at me at the door. He knows it failed again. Behind me can I hear Mr. Mado talk. _"I think she likes you,"_ as the last sentence before I walk inside.

Kaolo and me enter the building and looks around once again. We are here once again. First time I was here was right after I got hired to my first mission. A ghoul there still is uncaught because he did disappear. The S-ranked ghoul Black. His name came from he was black as night. In clothing, hair and mask...  
A man comes walking towards us. He is around Kaolo's age and if I'm not wrong a rank 3 or 2 investigator. He has a file in his hands and I'm just looking a bit around.  
 _"Was it Mr. Mado there tracked her down to this District?"_ Kaolo asks the guy. The guy gives a short nod. _"If so is this just a feeling she is here. It is long from her hunting area and there is nothing in this district there would fall in her interest. She has only been hunting low ranked people and the people here is not that low ranked as those she kills... I hope Mr. Mado does himself right in this,"_ Kaolo seems to nearly have given up. He is a very skeptical man. Special when it comes to Mr. Mado. Like just feeling that someone is a ghoul is wrong.  
 _"He usually right, isn't he Kaolo?"_ I ask and a short cold goes through my body. Is there one person I hate in this world is it Mr. Mado. My first meeting with me was he sure I was evil. Also he wanted to call me a ghoul and took me through the thingy once again for detect me. He was wrong. I was no ghoul. Just a girl from Europe who had unlucky gets mistaken a lot with ghouls. I may have had a mother who once laid with a ghoul but that is not the same.  
 _"He was wrong about you, wasn't he?"_ Kaolo tries to play smart but it really just fails. I hate when he tries to play smart.  
 _"Yeah, well everyone can makes mistakes afterall… so after like our job is done here will I go and get some coffee. Will you please take my suitcase home for me?"_ I ask happy. Kaolo look skeptical add me as always when we have been here and I ask him for take my suitcase. He just doesn't want me to die. I understand it since his first mission did kind of many people die so of cause he is skeptical, I can't blame him for that.  
 _"Don't go and die out there,"_ he gives it as an order and it is that one order I actually want to listen to. Because it just haves a good reason. Because I want to live of cause.  
 _"Okidoki!"_ I nearly throw my new suitcase at him and runs out of the door for running down of the street. The best coffee is ad Anteiku. And I'm nearly there. 

_"Aah, Licia, welcome in!"_ one of the waiters says. I'm horrible to names. Even if I have seen a person over hundred times before. Technical I just have a minimum interest in people.  
 _"Just the usual,"_ I tell fast and sit down. I look around but some people are missing. It is dark outside and I just only came in to closing time. But I usually some days, sit here longer than other days.

 _"Where is Kaneki? And Touka?"_ I ask. Some of the few I can remember the names on, and they not here. Not as they should be. Could it hang together with what Koutarou was saying earlier? They were after a young ghoul. Touka is like a big sister for that little girl I have seen once or twice. I can see it in their way of acting around each other, so maybe Touka and Kaneki have gone to protect her? but what if Koutarou gets injured or dies? No! None shall die just like that! That thing with having friends on both sides. I really don't go in and tell the CCG about Touka and Kaneki, generally I don't tell about this place because they don't kill humans and as long as they don't do that as long are they no treat to humanity and therefor no reason in some CCG comes and kills them.  
 _"Eh, looking after Hinami,"_ Hinami? That is the little girl's name who just lost both her parents to Mado. I'm an investigator knowing way too much about everything but I can't remember a single name on people that much. I can't even remember the name of the waiter. How great is that?  
 _"Well, sad to hear. Poor girl,"_ with my knowledge about everything do I even talk with ghouls about ghoul things. It is the perfect way to track our monsters down! I am just known as a very curious human who are on the ghouls' side. Well that is what the ghouls say about me.  
I am slowly about drinking my coffee. It doesn't do anything. But I really don't like coffee and this is the only place whose coffee I like. I usually goes after everybody else here anyway because I have been here so many times and it is a perfect place to snap up information about ghouls here and there in the different wards when there sometimes come some ghouls by.  
I finish my coffee pretty quickly since the place are on their way to close for the day. I pay some extra money before I go. None of them are here. They all at a meeting so far as I understand.

I can't believe how late it is and I need to find a way home in this darkness. I'm long from 8th Ward. Koutarou must fighting or something now. I hope he is okay.

I slowly begin to walk home. I have a little while home but I always make it and that is what is important for me. Maybe I should take the metro today?  
What is koutarou even doing right now? Why is it he always says no to me? Is it because I'm from Europe? Is it really because I'm from Europe? What fun is there in being from Scandinavia when everybody just looks down at one? Like everyone believe I can't do it. But I really want to be able to do it. 

I come to the river like thing when I hear Koutarou scream nearby here and jumps down. I run in the direction I heard him in. At first I see Koutarou sit on the ground and cry out and then I see Mado. He smells of death. He is death. I hide right away for that Koutarou don't see me. I can't use that now. He would properly ask where my suitcase is and why I'm still in 20th Ward…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The feeling of the room was gloomy but dominated of pure evil who sat on his little thrown in the end of the dining table. The family on four sat at the table, all staring at the blond haired guy in the end. The little seven-year-old was scared after a long travel and this guy didn't do it easier for her to be okay after fleeing into another country. From rest of the table was she only a half blood. All at this table was eating humans but none ate what was on their plates. None. They were to scared. They sat over for a too strong opponent. They had sworn their lives for being able to flee to another place. Their home country in Europe was under full power from the European CCG – or well what worked same way with ghoul investigators. The European CCG had found the most terrible way to reveal ghouls. A sickness there only reacted on ghouls. Constant ghoul mode. That was what the sickness did and her big brother had it. He sat at the table. Hungry and tired and yet he didn't eat. The man who had helped them was trying their patience of. He was testing them. If they began eating would the man kill them? He kept having a mask on. A mask with the face of a French clown. It was scary. A man sitting there all alone for the end of the table. The girl's father didn't pay big attention. He wasn't scared.

" _If you don't mind, I'll go hunting in the city,"_ the father said and stood up only for walk away from the table. None had known at that table that the father would go missing. None knew where he was but thanks to his disappearing was his own sick son forced into work for the gang Runaway Fire, the gang that the blond haired man was boss over. Unlucky the big brother was unable to work after some time. He was driven too far out. He was lucky he even had lived so long without starving to death or fall asleep in forever time. The girl began secretly to work in her brother's place at night and at day did she attend human school. Learning to go to school between humans. Controlling her hunger. Not that she ever had eaten any human before. She was special. She could survive on human food. She was a half-blood who could survive on human food.

 _"What are you doing here, wolf?"_ an c-ranked male ghoul in the age of 36 stands and look at me. At my white hoodie with the wolf ears. My white wolf mask that Uta has been making special for me and my long silver like hair. Some of my hair cover down over the mask in the right side so it's not available to see my right eye. I'm the white wolf. The ghoul hunting girl.  
 _"Can't you figure that out, Nakasa? You have killed to many humans and have attracted the [CCG] to this area. We can't allow them to find the Frenchman,"_ I laughing a bit before I made my Kagune appear. My bikaku kagune to be exactly. It is a floating kagune in front of it is a bikaku. It is like a wolf's tail. It can be hard and used as a sword or a shield but on same way can I shot fragments of my kagune on other people. My job is to kill ghouls who attracts to much attention from the [CCG] if the [CCG] finds them are this area a closed place and they wouldn't like that. That would do it harder for they can win over Aogiri Tree in the end. If the [CCG] wipe out too many of the strong ghouls on the top who would they be then?  
 _"I-I-Impossible! Your kagune can't be working like that! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"_ The man yell before his kagune is out. He has a sword type kagune. A koukaku. He can't beat me. Even if he could – he is still only a C ranked ghoul. A piece of trash that you can go and dumb when you will.  
The man becomes more surprised over my speed. I'm one of the fastest people you can find in this ward. The 8th ward. I can handle this better than any other [CCG] would be able too. I did jump in one and turned around while coming against him for do my kagune hard for a moment and hit him so the head will fall off without problems. He didn't even get to blink before he was dead. Now they'll have no more problems with him.  
I laugh a bit while water was moving down my cheeks before I let my kagune disappear. The man's body falls to the ground and his head is thrilling down the street. I get his kagune to disappear and fights him out of the shirt. The Frenchman tells me to do so. Each time I kill a ghoul - do it. It is for the monsters don't see me as a help. They don't need too. They will only become lazier if so. I take his bloody shirt with me and throw it out. They might be [CCG] but they never check the trashcans. I'm happy for they don't. Now I just need to give a report to the Frenchman and then I can come home and sleep so I'm ready for job tomorrow. It is always important to be able to go to job. How would I else get food on the table to myself?

I walk down of the streets and takes my mask off for have it easier to breath. Some fresh air would do good than the mask air. I move my hair away from my eye and take my hoddie down. The night is filled with ghouls there is killing humans or each other. I just doing my job. My job is to kill ghouls. I get food to my brother by working in his place. He is so sick and so weak that he barely can come out of his room.  
In talk of job... The [CCG] people must be out and hunt ghouls tonight too. I wonder if I'll meet any on my way?  
If I meet any I would like to join their fight with a ghoul. It is always so interesting to be human. I love being a human. My security and day job is to be [CCG] rank 3 and also my rank between people is important. The fear I can give of being a human is amazing. A ghoul's true face must never be seen for then is a ghoul doomed, because apparently the [CCG] know who you are if they see your face out of all 32 million people in Tokyo.

I hear a scream of pain not long from here. I can't come in from street level, I am in need of crawl over the houses. I need to walk on the roofs.  
I'm quick to point out a house there is easy to come up of, even as human so I won't be suspicious.  
As I am up on the roof I begin walking over them and looking down after what could have been a scream of pain. There don't go many houses before I can see the trouble. A ghoul is fighting against two investigators. He has no chance. He is too injured and the worst is I know this ghoul. The Panda. He must have bumped into them at a fail. It sometimes happens that Runaway Fire members bump into the investigators. It is not anything we can change unless they wipe out all the ghoul investigators but there will always come more and more of them. They'll need to kill all humans who live. I take my mask on again. It has just been hanging around my neck anyway. I take my hoddie up and fix my hair shortly for hide my right eye. It's a shame I just can't kill the Panda. He takes care of my brother at day. He shall still be used. If he ever wants to kill me, will I kill him first.

I jump down and land in the middle of the fight. The two investigators look surprised. They just have run into The White Wolf.

I look at them with a big bright smile. _"Oh hello boys, if you run I'll spare your lives,"_ the reality is I don't want to kill any humans. I'll let them go alive. I always do. If they get killed is it because of a ghoul kills them. I haves nothing with me to do.

" _Why would we run? You are hunted. You have killed investigators!"_ one of them say. He is a standard man in the age of 24. Rank 2 investigator and are under his 34-year-old leader there is in Rank 1.

" _I haven't killed any investigators! It was a ghoul who did it!"_ The two investigators laugh and begin attacking. I dodge their attacks easily. They have a special way of attacking but when you know how it works is it easy. They first distract you with tons of "worthless attacks" like you can dodge them easy, next they'll go after your legs and arm for disable you for some minutes so they'll have a chance for kill you. In that they go after my legs do I jump up and kick them both in the head so they are knocked out.

I land and walk fast over to The Panda for help him up and stand. His legs will be fine soon. I get him away fast from the place. His mask is broken in the bottom right corner of it. It looks like a panda basically…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following morning was there a lot of talking, even in the 20th ward. Everyone knew to Mado. He had crossed wards a few times just for hunt down the different ghouls instead of telling the other wards and let the wards' investigators to go and hunt the ghoul down instead, but Mado isn't here anymore. Mado is dead. He died yesterday. The rabbit killed him. Kaolo seems upset what is weird for a guy who hate Mado.

" _Kaolo, where is your weapon?"_ I ask. I noticed that Kaolo's suitcase is gone. His weapon is gone. I have been looking around in the office all morning but it isn't there.

" _I gave it away,"_ he gave his weapon away? That what new. What weapon will he get instead? But who haves his weapon now?

" _I said to the 20_ _th_ _ward that they should say my weapon belonged to Mado before they would give it to Koutarou…"_ He blushes a bit and I look extra focused on him from the other end of the desk. Why would he even give his weapon to Amon and where from does he know that Amon's weapon is broken?

" _Why did you do that?"_ I ask and continue writing and fill out the forms and reports for yesterday's action. What meant – filling out the report and forms with the new information while Kaolo looks for other small cases there could lead us to our big case. To find the white wolf.

" _Because Amon Koutarou… is family…"_ I was ready to spit my coke out over whole the table as Kaolo said that. I had only just taken a mouthful coke and was already spitting it out in chock over the information. Kaolo have never told me that Amon Koutarou was family and how even? Why even?

" _It's not something I go and tell everybody… but we are twins separated by birth because our parents couldn't get along. Eventually did our mother get killed by a ghoul and Amon disappeared. He wears the last name of our mother while I wear the last name of our father…"_ I look at Kaolo and look at him for some time. I had noticed long ago he was just as tall as Amon and had same hair and skin color, if not even same eye color and yet I really couldn't believe this information that he told me. They didn't act same way, they didn't dress same way, they really didn't have total same face shape either.

" _Lily, stop making that face. People can be twins without looking identical… You should know stuff like that!"_ Kaolo seems both angry but also very embarrassed. I know he once have told me he had a twin somewhere in the world but that it was going to be Amon was for me a surprise. When did he find out of that even?

" _But next time, don't get me to choke on my coke. I prefer not to die because of coke. I prefer to die by the hands of a Ghoul if I finally should die,"_ Kaolo nodded and we continued our work at the office as usually. The music played in the background, I really didn't care out over I kept hearing the same lines like it was a song on repeat.

 _A jet stream shoots across the sky_ _  
_ _"It's just so bright" we stare wide eyed_ _  
_ _What did your face look like back then?_ _  
_ _I don't know why, but I can't see it at all_

I heard the four lines. Again and again. Driving in my head. I had known that song for long long time. No matter how other noise came out of the radio was it like that one song did stick to my mind.

" _She have been active again tonight. It's funny. Mado dies but got killed by The Rabbit and then The White Wolf also have been active and a lot of ghouls was actually active. They were close catching The Panda last night… before The White Wolf rescued him…"_ Kaolo is just saying out loud what he has read and I look at him. I'm were else finally done writing for the last week of attention against or case with The White Wolf. But nope. Of cause is there more information.

" _What is there about The White Wolf? Also it doesn't look like her to go and help other ghouls so why would she help The Panda?"_ I say and turn around to sit with my front against Kaolo. Kaolo looks at me – no he stares mad at me and sit with his front against me. We just sit and stare mad at each other for a while. It happens that he is testing my loyalty of at random times. He has always done that.

" _Let's see. She doesn't usually help ghouls… maybe that ghoul was family? Like a brother or a father? It could even be a cousin but they must be close. It has been proven that she once before have killed a friend ghoul so it can only be family or she would just have let him get taken…"_ surely that Kaolo's words was true. It could only be family. Someone close to The White Wolf. Someone who had helped her. She wouldn't go and help friends. She has been seen a ton of times talking with other ghouls who have called her a friend who have done betrayal and some of those we caught alive have been saying the exactly same thing. It can only be family. The Panda can only be family.

" _So, what if we catch The Panda on his next hunt? Maybe we can like drag The White Wolf to us?"_ I say and smile and Kaolo's eyes shows a joy. The thought of having The White Wolf dead is a pleasure to him. Well we are actually only supposed to catch her unless troubles then we have the right to kill her. She holds the key to find the SSS-ranked ghoul The Frenchman. The gang leader of Runaway Fire. Yes, she knows where he is hiding. Every other ghoul from Runaway Fire say she is closest to The Frenchman.

" _That isn't a bad plan actually!"_ He shines up in joy and goes back to his work. I stand up and take my suitcase. It is lunchtime and I must go and get some lunch for us. Kaolo is busy enough as my leader to take care of the major. Most of my job is to take care of the minor as reports and write all information down – and get us lunch and also dinner for the long days.

I walk out of the room and only wave goodbye to the busy Kaolo before I walk down the hallway and greet a few investigators on my way. By now could I have been much higher rank than any of these investigators. I could have been a special investigator. Several of times have the main office in 1st ward wanted to promote me and each time I decline the promotion. They really do not understand why but who would care in the end? As long as I'm killing and catching ghouls am I doing my job and we work with the smaller cases to the big cases that the special investigators have so again – I'm happy for just be in rank 3.

It's funny to think over how I became rank 3. I was still at the academy when I was walking home one night – of cause hoping on coming home without getting attacked by some ghouls – when I bumped into two investigators there fought against one single ghoul in A rank, but the ghoul moved easily. Not hurting them a lot but it was fast in its reactions and nearly impossible to hit for the two investigators. On the other side had it injured them enough to get the investigators to fall.

I remember that one of the weapons was standing in the ground. The ghoul had hit the hand on one of the investigators. I had just pulled the big flat weapon up of the ground and was attacking. Just like that. I was fast and had nearly same reaction time as the ghoul if not a better reaction time. In the end I ended up killing the ghoul with a cut through the heart. The only way to kill a ghoul is to let its heart stop.

I walk down of the street. Here are many people. Generally, are there always many people on the street here in Tokyo. Where back in Europe, in the town I was from, was there many times where streets were empty. People was hiding inside. I guess they were scared. There could be ghouls out there. My father had a night work so he was never home at night, but when he came home in the morning, had he always fresh baked bread with him and his smile and joy when I ran over to hug him good day.

I look up and whip my tears away with my right hand. I can't cry on the street. I must not cry on the street, so I continue walking, trying to forget my thoughts of the past. The sandwich plaza is right around the corner and there is a bunch of people in there. I wait patiently. Watching an anime on the TV. I know the anime. I have seen it before. Only reason to I watched it was for the guy in it. The story and the plot goes a bit low and could have been done better – unlucky isn't that how it works.

Time goes and finally I can order two sandwiches. Short time goes at the desk before I get my sandwiches and can return to the [CCG] office here in 8th ward. It's an okay calm day. I haven't seen any ghouls there obviously hunt in the middle of the day only to spread fear into the humans we are. I look up at a roof and someone is standing up on the roof on a building across the street. There is ninety percent chance of it's a ghoul and yet I won't try to yell at it or attack it. It will only spread fear and if it finally should do harm, then I will fully take the responsibility for let it walk around.

I come to the office pretty fast and again I just greet everyone on my way. The other workers are used to my European manners and I have already discussed with most of the workers here that no matter how many times they just want me to walk by them and maybe wave and smile I won't do it. I always say hello. It's clean manners. It's a knowledge of another human exist that you actually talk to them. Say thanks and hello.

I come back to Kaolo and go over to hit him lightly on his head with his sandwich. He grabs it with his hand because I continue hitting him lightly with the sandwich.

" _At least you don't use my head as a drum while hitting me with pocky packages,"_ he says and laughs. I laugh a bit too and then sit down. It's a nice and calm day today. Just another nice and calm office day…


End file.
